Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric compressor, in particular, an electric compressor having an accommodation space formed therein to accommodate an electric component.
Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as a compressor provided in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle or the like, there has been developed an electric compressor in which a compressing unit, an electric motor, and a driving circuit for driving the electric motor are incorporated for size reduction.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-114961 discloses an electric compressor for a vehicular air conditioning device, wherein an inverter accommodation portion is provided at the outer circumference of a housing including an electric motor and a compressor mechanism, and an inverter device for supplying electric power to the electric motor is accommodated and installed in the inverter accommodation portion. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-114961 discloses a technique of suppressing vibration and deformation of a bus bar assembly, which connects between a control board and an electric component installed in the inverter accommodation portion, by fastening and fixing the bus bar assembly to the inverter accommodation portion with screws.